


When I Get to You

by miranda99956



Series: Dickmas Surprise [1]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, RSJ Fandom, Smut, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/pseuds/miranda99956
Summary: Lex takes care of Griff after a mission gone wrong.
Relationships: Griff Krenshaw/Lex (The Agency TV 2001)
Series: Dickmas Surprise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855759
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dickmas in July 2020, Speight Bingo





	When I Get to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LPCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins/gifts).



> Merry Dickmas! This is my first time writing Griff and Lex, yay! Lol
> 
> This fills the hurt/comfort square for Speight Bingo. 
> 
> Thank you to [Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness) for the beta read!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lex rushed through the hall and burst through the infirmary doors. Panic coursed through him as he scanned the room, hoping the worst hadn’t happened. Finally, he saw who he was searching for.

“Griff!” Lex exclaimed in relief as he saw him sitting up in the hospital bed, thankfully awake. His shirt was off, and a doctor had just finished inspecting the bandage wrapped around his upper arm. Lex frowned, knowing that bandage was there because of him. “I am so sorry,” he apologized as he nearly ran to Griff’s side.

Griff looked at him with a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Lex. The bullet just barely grazed me.”

Lex’s eyes drifted down towards the bed. “But, I should have seen them-“

Griff cut him off. “It’s not your fault, no one could have seen them coming. Besides, the operation was still a success.”

At that the doctor announced Griff was good to go, but he should remember to take his antibiotics and he shouldn’t do any strenuous activity. Griff thanked the doctor and they left the room.

Lex had stayed silent throughout the entire exchange. “I thought I had lost you,” he murmured when they were alone, not able to keep it to himself anymore. 

“I’m here,” Griff said softly, and reached for Lex’s hand.

Accepting Griff’s hand with a sigh, Lex twined their fingers together. “I know,” he said, but he wanted more assurance than that. He wanted… _That_ would have to wait for when they weren’t at work. He pulled himself together and let go of Griff’s hand, grabbing his shirt from a chair to the side. “You’re staying with me now,” he said, helping him into the shirt. “For a few days at least, so I can take care of you.”

Lex had been dating Griff for just over a year. They had met on a joint mission put together by the FBI and CIA, which Lex had to admit he wasn’t thrilled about at first. But when he saw the FBI agent that was joining them, well, Lex didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he couldn’t deny there was a spark. He suffered some teasing from Terri and Stiles, which led him to ask Griff to get some coffee with him, and that was it.

They hit it off immediately. Griff balanced Lex out, keeping calm when he was over excited, but also knowing when to have fun. He seemed cold and serious on the outside, but once you got past that he was a huge softie. In fact, Griff had the best smile and Lex enjoyed trying to coax it out.

The joint operations had continued after the first one, so Lex got to work with Griff more and more. He loved that he was dating someone whom he didn’t have to hide anything from, but he also feared that something could happen to him every mission he went on. Like this one.

Griff let Lex button up his shirt and chuckled lightly. “All right Lex, you can take care of me. But only for a couple days, then I’m coming back to work.”

Lex didn’t think that was long enough, but he didn’t argue. He had no control over what the FBI wanted. “Okay,” he nodded. “Wait here while I go see if I can get some time off.” He gave Griff a quick smooch and turned to leave, but before he could take a step Jackson came in through the infirmary doors.

“Krenshaw. Lex.” He nodded at them in greeting, then turned to face Griff. “How are you doing?”

“Good, sir. A couple days and I’ll be back to normal,” Griff answered, slipping back into what Lex liked to call agent mode, all professional. He thought it was kinda cute.

“Great.” Jackson smiled and looked back at Lex. “The director told me to tell you to take the rest of today and tomorrow off. He knows you wouldn’t be able to focus on work.”

“Thank you, Jackson!” Lex was a little embarrassed that the director knew how close he was to Griff, but he didn’t mind. It meant more time for them to spend together.

“Well, I’ll let you two be then.” Jackson gave Lex a pat on the shoulder and left the room.

Lex grinned. “Now you’re really stuck with me.”

Griff gave him a small smile back. “It looks like I am.”

***

A few minutes later, Griff found himself sitting in the passenger seat of his car, Lex driving them to his apartment. He didn’t mind; he couldn’t drive at the moment, and there was no way he was getting on Lex’s motorcycle like this. 

Lex was in a hurry to get back to his apartment, saying they could get Griff’s stuff from his place in the morning. Griff knew better than to argue with him when he was in a mood like that- there was no way to change his mind. Besides, he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to relax and be pampered by Lex as soon as possible. 

Lex had his quirks, but Griff loved him all the more for them. There was no one he would rather have watching his back on a mission, and no one he would rather spend time with. Meeting Lex was one of the best things that had ever happened to him, and he hoped they would have a future together.

They finally arrived at Lex’s apartment, Lex hurrying out of the car and fumbling with the keys in his haste to open the door. As soon as they stepped inside and the door was locked behind them, Lex nearly threw himself at Griff and kissed him deeply. Griff was stunned for a moment, but quickly returned it.

“Lex!” Griff gasped as they finally broke apart. While the kiss was unexpected, it wasn’t unwelcome. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I need you,” Lex whispered, running his hands up and down Griff’s sides. “I need to feel you, prove to myself you’re okay.”

“I –“ he let out a moan as Lex nipped at his ear. “My arm, I can’t.” He wanted so much to be with him, but he didn’t want to risk aggravating the injury. At the moment it didn’t hurt much, just a low, dull ache.

“What I have in mind won’t mess with your arm." Lex stared at him, almost desperate. "Please, Griff.”

Griff couldn't argue with Lex looking at him like that. Any misgivings he had melted away. “Okay, Lex. Yes.”

Lex smiled and gave him one more lingering kiss. “The couch,” he said breathlessly as he pulled away.

Griff nodded, letting Lex take over as he guided him back to the couch in the living room. That should be easier for his arm than the bed. When his legs hit the front of the couch, Lex made quick work of his belt, pulling his slacks down to the ground. He could already feel himself growing interested.

“Sit,” Lex said.

Griff gulped and did so. Maybe he should let Lex take charge more often. 

Then Lex sunk to his knees in front of him. So this was what he had in mind. Griff’s thoughts then screeched to a halt as Lex moved to mouth him through his underwear.

“Ah!” Griff moaned, jerking his hips up.

Lex continued a little longer before looking up at Griff with a smirk and pulling down his underwear. He took Griff's growing erection in his hand. “Is that good?” he asked, stroking Griff’s cock until it was hard.

Griff tried to keep his hips still. “God, yes. Just like that.” Lex then licked a slow stripe up his cock, and he bit back a groan.

“Don’t hold back, I can take it,” Lex said in a low voice. Then without warning he swallowed Griff down.

"Fuck," Griff moaned, taking in Lex’s words. He thrust up as Lex bobbed up and down on his cock, reaching down with his good arm to grip at his hair.

Lex groaned, the vibrations from his throat making Griff throw his head back in pleasure. The pain in his arm all but forgotten now, all he could feel was Lex’s hot, wet mouth around him, his soft hair in between his fingers. In no time at all, he was panting as Lex brought him closer and closer to the edge.

“I- I'm gonna-" Griff managed to get out, moving his hand back to grip the couch.

Lex didn’t let up, moving his tongue just so, and Griff lost it. He came with a shout, his hips stuttering as Lex swallowed every bit of his release.

When he finished, Lex slowly moved off of Griff's softening cock and smiled up at him. “Thank you,” he said, pulling Griff's underwear back up. “Now you just stay here and I’ll get you something more comfortable to change into.”

With his mind still recovering from the amazing blow job he had just received, Griff had almost missed what Lex had said. “Wait, what about you?” Didn't he need to return the favor?

“That was more than enough for me,” Lex answered as he took Griff’s shoes off. 

Griff opened his mouth to object, but Lex cut him off. “No arguing! I'm taking care of _you_ now.” He finished with the shoes and gathered Griff’s pants and belt before standing up.

Once again, he wouldn’t argue. Settling back on the couch, Griff let out a content sigh. He wasn't going to say he should get hurt more often, but he could get used to this. “I love you,” he said fondly.

“Love ya too,” Lex replied with a grin.

Griff smiled. He would never get tired of hearing that.


End file.
